Reach Out For Me
by LadyOfTheNorth9742
Summary: A heated moment between two enemies, that turns into much more than either had expected.


**Reach Out for Me~**

(This was slightly inspired by the song "_Song #3_" By Stone Sour. And the sex scene was highly inspired by the lyrics from the song "_Burn Me Out_" By Fozzy... It all takes place after the events of TLJ. Enjoy!)

Neither of them understood it...even after the Supreme Leader had admitted to bridging their minds and causing their bond for his sake.

Even after Kylo Ren had killed him, their bond remained. How though? Why? Was it really Snoke who bridged their minds? Or did he already know it was there and used that knowledge to what he thought would be "his advantage"? Neither of them knew. All they knew was it was inconvenient and unwanted. Or was it?

Rey moved down the now familiar halls of the Milennium Falon, making her way to her quarters. The day cycle had gone oddly fast for her and she was beginning to become sluggish. Chewie was at the helm with Poe who was accompanying them, Finn was around the ship somewhere too. They had been on their way to a newly made base. Every day had become an adventure now, with the New Order constantly searching for them as they slowly began to rebuild what was left of the Resistance following the happenings on Crait.

Rey let out a soft yawn as she wondered the hall. She was outside her room when she felt **it**. No... **him.** _What is it that you want Ben? Have you not tormented and taken enough? _She looked around and hurried to get herself into her room, closing the door and locking it behind her, placing her back against the metal.

No one but them knew of their "**special" **bond and that's how she intended to keep it. If anyone else were to find out, what would they think of her? Would they think she were a traitor? Would they try to get information from her? She didn't want to find out. Quickly she was brought back to reality as she heard him snap at her.

_TAKEN ENOUGH?! __**YOU**__ took everything I had wanted when __**YOU**__ abandoned __**ME**__! Left __**ME**__ alone like everyone else in my life! I offered you the world. And you declined __**ME**__! _Her eyes were wide as she listened to his words. She could feel his anger fume from his body through the force.

_Ben...I... _She was at a loss for words. She bowed her head, knowing the hurt and pain he was feeling. The hurt and pain of being abandoned, she was indeed familiar with it as well. Soon her feelings of sadness and sorrow were gone as she could feel herself being pushed against the door. They could not interact with objects in each other's surroundings, however they could make contact with each other, as they learned back when they touched hands on the Jedi island, Ahch-To.

Her feet lifted up as she struggled, his gloved hand around her neck squeezing her.

_B-e-n?! _She struggled. She was in pain but was not choking as his grip was loose on her neck.

_I could do it you know..._His voice echoed through their bond as he held her there. _Do you think it would kill you? If I did it though our bond? I once felt the fire of your blaster hit me. You however...so weak. _

He lifted his free hand to his mouth and bit the tip of his glove, pulling it off so his hand was now bare. He lifted it to her cheek and grazed it gently. _You didn't know how to project though our bond so your blaster did not actually hurt me. But I can do it. I can hurt you if I wanted. _He touched her cheek with his free and bare hand, stroking it gently.

As his bare hand grazed her, she could feel the electric spark of his touch emanate through the force and make its way through her body. His touch was warm, part of her liked it...the other part of her hated it. With a furry she lifted her knee and rammed it into his mid-section, her sudden collision causing him to stammer back and release her.

Rey fell to the ground, grabbing her neck as she regained her composure. She knew she should be fuming mad, which she was...however there was something else she was feeling. She didn't understand it and she didn't know if she wanted to. It was as if there was a darkness within her that she had almost tapped into and let free.

Looking up, she saw him tower over her. A smirk upon his face. _Did you feel it? I certainly did. The Dark within you wanting to come out. _

_NO! _Rey yelled out as she stood to her feet. _Never!_

_We shall see..._He moved closer to her, his un-gloved hand reaching out once more.

Rey slapped it away. Part of her wished she hadn't though. She secretly longed for that feeling again, the tingle through her body the force sent through her. She wondered if he had felt it too.

-He did. Kylo had always felt it. He was drawn to her. He would never admit it but it was true. Whatever conflict with the light he had within him still, faught to reach out to her. It was always painful for him, the turmoil he went through on a daily basis would be crippling to most. Yet it had rid him of the loneliness he had felt for so long when he was connected to her through their bond. Even if he felt it for only a moment. He honestly and secretly liked the pain too. It somehow made him feel as if he were truly alive.

Rey had turned her head away from him and was now looking away. She was ashamed of the feelings within her. Almost letting the darkness within her reach out for him. Almost not resisting it like what had happened to her in the tunnels on Ahch-To.

Truth was they were bound to each other. The light rising to meeting the dark.

Soon she caught her breath and closed her eyes. Just as soon as she opened them, he was gone. The tingling feeling, she would receive when their bond initiated was gone. She was alone...again. She shook off the feelings and walked to her bed, resting herself upon it she brought the covers over her, stared at the wall for a bit and then drifted off to sleep. This day had just been too much for her.

The next few days were easy. Briefings, training and relaxation were all that were in store for her. Slowly the Resistance was building itself up again, and they were beginning to get outbursts of support from other planets around the galaxy. Soon Rey was in talks to join Poe, Finn, Rose and Chewie on a mission to go and receive supplies, ships and other supports of their cause. She was excited as she hadn't done much flying since leaving the planet of Crait that horrid afternoon.

It was the day of their mission and it went smoothly. They flew out to the small planet, retrieved what they needed and returned. It wasn't a very exciting mission but it was something. It was the glimmer of hope that Rey had needed, following everything else that had happened in her life as of late. When she returned to the base, she spoke with Leia and then made her way out to the woods where she would go to train and meditate. It was far out from the base as she didn't really want to be bothered while out there. She would take this time for herself to ponder things, like what she would do now with her newly found force powers without a teacher. How could she hone her skills to fight and help the Resistance if she couldn't learn to control the force within her? Sometimes she would even bring out a datapad and the ancient Jedi Texts...hoping it would bring some clarity to her, but it did not. As without a proper teacher she had no idea what to do with the information she was receiving.

This particular day however she just brought her staff. She worked on her maneuvers and her stances. Then after about two hours of training she would then sit and meditate. Her breath was steady as her eyes were closed. She could hear the wildlife moving around her, the wind blowing and she could feel the rays of the sun beating upon her skin. She smiled and felt everything around her. Then she felt the tingle...she heard it in her mind too...almost like a faint chime within her thoughts. Her eyes jolted open and she reached for her staff, standing in a defensive stance.

_I know you are here..._She looked around but saw nothing. Out of nowhere she felt him behind her. She twirled around only to be mere feet away from him. She growled in anger from their last encounter and throw her staff his way. He dodged it and grabbed hold, pulling it from her hands. That did nothing to stop her as she rolled away and reached for a blaster that was within her satchel. She knew she didn't have the knowledge to project the blast through their bond but it would at least stager him a bit. He would dodge however and threw her staff aside. Upon her recognizing she could only do harm to him by way of her hands she tossed the blaster aside and ran toward him.

Kylo did not speak and reciprocated her movements, engaging her in the fight that he knew she wanted. They began throwing punches back and forth for a bit, Rey would yell and grunt in anger at him. Finally, Kylo spoke, his voice gruff, deep and full of emotion as he could feel he's through their bond. _That's it Rey! Let your anger take you. _His words only made her even more mad. She knew what she was doing. She was not letting herself be consumed by the dark side. Was she? _No. _She thought to herself.

They continued, Rey would attack and he would counter, it was honestly more like a sparring session than an actual fight. _You are getting tired. I feel it. How much longer can you last? _She paused letting her guard down for a brief moment. That moment was however all it took for him to regain the upper hand. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into him, her back now to him as he had her in an arm lock. She could feel his chest moving heavily up and down against her back now. _Ben..._She struggled against him as she closed her eyes. The same feeling was upon her that she had the last time he had touched her. She had realized what the feeling was. She broke free and turned to face him.

Her breath was heavy, like his from the fighting. Kylo's eyes then peered downward meeting hers for a brief moment before they were both upon each other's lips. He furiously pulled her towards him again, his attack on her mouth vicious. Rey grunted into his partially opened mouth as her eyes opened wide. She however did not fight against him. She accepted it; she could sense he was feeling the same feeling she was. _It was lust._

The moment, heated as she closed her eyes pressing back against his lips. Kylo bit down and pulled on her lower lip slightly. Rey whimpered at his gesture and she backed up into a nearby rocky ledge, their lips not parting as he continued his attack on her mouth. Her hands reached up his body slowly sliding off his outer jacket he was wearing. Then continued up until they were running through his dark, wet strands.

He too found his hands on her form, gripping at the fabric of her vest, he pulled it down and off of her. His mouth trailed away from her now swollen lips and trailed kisses and bites along her neck. He then found his fingers trailing the bottom of her top lifting up slightly.

Rey was lost in this moment. All sense had fled her mind, all her thoughts gone. There was nothing she could concentrate on now but the raw emotions she was feeling through the force. The next thing she knew she was there with him in his quarters upon the Supremacy. Or it seemed like she was...or...was she? She paused for a moment too look around her surroundings again. Shock taking over her as she realized she really was there now. With him. For real. _How did?..._ She was cut off by his lips upon hers one more. _The force. _He spoke to her between their lips. _Like when we were sitting with each other on __Ahch-To _Their lips touched again and like that any other thoughts or questions she had slipped away from her mind.

At times their eyes would meet, quick glances between his bits and kisses. Soon enough Kylo reached his hands down and threw off his black top followed by him grabbing hers and pulling it over her head as well too. She stood before him in her wraps, her eyes trailing his body up and down. It was so different this time than the last time she had seen him topless. This time she could see all his muscles, all his imperfections and scars. He too was doing the same, eyeing her up and down.

Their hands found themselves exploring each other. She grabbed his and pulled off his leather gloves and he quickly returned them to her body. She felt him press against her with his weight and slide one of his legs between hers, spreading them slightly. His trail of vicious kisses soon trailed down her neck more and landed on her collar bone, his large hand now cupping her small breasts as his thumb twirled around the thin fabric covering her nipples. Rey's eyes closed as her head leaned back against his wall now. She let a small moan out and slid her nails against his back as he descended downward.

Kylo's one hand slid down the side of her body as he pulled her pants and under garments down, His other ripped at the fabric on her chest, throwing it aside easily while continuing to feel her now exposed chest. Rey felt the cool air hitting her skin followed by the heat from his hand. She would let out small grunts, while flinching her body when he would bite a little too hard for her liking, but she didn't stop him. The hand he had used to pull her pants down now rested upon her inner thigh. Kylo stood up and his eyes met hers once more. Both were panting heavily in the heated moment. _Rey..._ his low raspy voice made her body shiver. She stared into his brown hues for a moment before his lips returned to hers. The hand he had on her thigh tightened as he deepened their kiss and her mouth opened to allow his tongue to explore hers while his hand slid upwards, she gasped when she felt his rough hand upon her mound. and a smirk appeared on his face as he slowly moved his hand against her. A tingle surged through her body at his touch while an excited moan escaped her lips. He placed his fingers against her and then began to press one into her moist opening. Rey jumped slightly as she felt his fingers moving in her, playing with an extremely sensitive spot. After a few moments of teasing he removed his hand from her lower region and he fell to his knees pulling her down with him. She followed as she was pulled atop him.

He placed his hands upon her hips as she now straddled him, feeling his hardness beneath her. Her eyes met his and as quick as she was thrown upon him, he flipped her over so he was now on top. She knew he clearly liked being the one in control and she had no qualms with that at the moment, the lust within her was just too much for her to fight anymore. He hurriedly shimmied his pants off and returned to her neck, which he had now claimed as his.

She now felt his entire hardened manhood against her slightly wet folds. She squirmed under him and dug her nails into his skin. A surprise for Kylo when she accidentally broke skin causing a small trickle of blood to slid down his back. Rey stopped and looked up, her eyes meeting his. She waited for him to say something, but nothing. Should she? The look in his eyes became more intense and he grabbed both her wrists pulling them up and over her head. Her voice was shaky and low, almost like a whisper. _Ben are you..._He cut her off with his mouth, kissing her intensely while tugging on her lip. _Shut up. _His voice echoed as his grip on her wrists tightened. Rey could sense in him that he was fine. She felt everything he felt and he felt everything she felt as well. The force was swirling around them, she had the feeling of peace...longing...balance. Was this love she was feeling now? Whatever it was she knew he felt it too and that was all that mattered to her at this moment.

Rey took a breath in as she felt him shift above her. She could feel him position himself right at her entrance and with a quick thrust of his hips he had entered her. He was not entirely gentle and she yelled out slightly while he let out a low moan. A sharp pain coursed through her body followed by a feeling of pure ecstasy. She moved her hips against him as he moved against her. She could now feel his hardness throbbing within, hitting every sensitive spot within her. Kylo moved both her wrists into one of his hands and moved his other down her body. He squeezed her breasts for a moment before continuing to trail it down her torso, stopping at the top of her pelvic region. His head sunk down for a moment as he let out a deep pleasureful grunt. His eyes met hers once more and he began kissing her again moving against her, hard. His free hand now playing with the sensitive and swollen nub between her legs.

_Ahh..._Rey flinched and then moaned into him, her eyes squinting together as her body twitched under him. She could feel herself reaching her climax with each thrust. Moments went by and she could feel herself ready to release. He was reaching that very state as well. He let her wrist go and used his arm to hold himself up over her. Rey then slid her hands through his tangled mane now. Her eyes squinted together as she spoke in a strained voice. _Ben...I...ahh...I'm about to..._He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, shoving his tongue into her mouth before pulling away. _I know. _He grunted as he nodded his head, to let her know he was reaching that point too. She huffed and took a few deep breaths as he thrusted a few more times. Her body shook under him and she gripped her fingers tightly into the strands of hair she was holding. She moaned loudly as he felt her release. That feeling of her tightening around him sent him over the edge, his hips moved faster for a brief moment and then slowed then stopped. He grunted a few times and then dropped atop her. Their chests pounded heavily against each other before Kylo took a deep breath in and looked down at the female under him. His enemy...no. His lover. His resolve.

_Burn me out- Fozzy_

_"In the flames, I feel a part of you,_

_It's the only way to reach through_  
_It's a path to the divine_  
_It's the only place I go to when dark and light collide"_


End file.
